novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Dylanus
Space Dylanus is the spacefaring descendants of domestic dylanuses that evolved into extraterrestrial sentient beings in the universe and traveled in both time and space. Males resembles bald human males (but with pointy ears, larger eyes, blue-gray skin, and few hair on heads) and females resembling bald human females (but with pointy ears, larger eyes, blue-gray skin, and few hair on heads). Unlike humans, as well as modern dylanuses, they have three-fingered hands as well as three-toed feet, with two toes touching the ground, their legs and arms are significantly shorter than their ancestors due to not traveling by feet as much or further due to advanced technologies they have. Space dylanuses are also known to grow about 3.7 feet tall in females, but also about 4.3 feet tall in males, being smaller than their ancestors due to lower gravity in space, where they travel through. Just like their ancestors, they are omnivores, but they feed on much wider varieties of food, and, unlike them, they have much slower metabolism and live very much longer without food and water, about 500 years without food and 450 years without water, due to space travel and genetic-engineering from the now-extinct humans. Their ancestors were also genetically-engineered to live forever (no aging, diseases, etc), by inserting the immortal jellyfish's DNA into the dylanuses, due to humans who tried to make themselves immortal, but space dylanuses will still get injured and killed from weapons, killer animals, and natural disasters. Despite still getting injuries and sometimes getting killed, their ancestors were also given DNA of regenerative animals like zebrafishes, lizards, etc, so their limbs and heads will regrow if ripped off or decapitated, so they would only die for real if weapons, claws, teeth, manually-created sharp objects, high-impact objects, etc hit through their torsos. They are about as smart as almost any peaceful and gentle fictional aliens from TV series, movies, etc, due to their ancestors being genetically-engineered, knowledge from their earthly dylanus ancestors, etc, but unlike how aliens were portrayed in Hollywood, even though they can abduct any lifeforms on any planets, they care for those that get abducted, so they'll keep any abducted species alive and will only abduct them to research them and/or introducing them to newer areas, newer habitats, and/or newer planets, they also return every abducted species that weren't introduced to nonnative areas, and will do so in just few hours after being abducted. They have extremely large amount of knowledge and are among the fastest thinkers of the galaxy, being able to know almost everything in just 5 minutes, so that they'd be prepared for planets they go onto, for dangerous situations, etc. Evolution In the Late Holocene, dylanuses in laboratories were genetically engineered by human scientists. These dylanuses were created to be extremely intelligent, regenerative, immortal as an attempt to make humans immortal. But sadly, even with these breakthroughs, humans had became extinct. However, the lab-created immortal dylanuses escaped and roamed the post-human cities. For years, using their newly-found knowledge and fast-thinking abilities, these dylanuses have built advanced technologies, including their own spaceships. Once they left Earth, their bodies had begun to evolve over time. For few millions of years, they became shorter due to lower gravity, their fingers and toes reduced from five to just three due to more conplex behavior and newer tool uses. Their brain cases grew slightly larger to support a larger brain for much more information. Their eyes grew larger to help them see much better in the dark, despite having artificial light around, in which they adapted to despite developing larger eyes, so they had adapted to see in both bright areas and dark areas, unlike their ancestors. Their noses and lips shrank as they lost all of their fat and most of their hair on their bodies due to artificial tempurature controls in both their space vehicles and their watch-like tempurature-controlling devices they invented, so there's no need for hair or fat on their bodies. The lab-created dylanuses have evolved into space dylanuses. Category:Dylanusids Category:Animals Category:Species Category:Future Species Category:Spacefaring Species Category:Spaceborne Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Bipedal Species Category:International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species Members